The One That Got Away
by TwiKnight
Summary: Edward is a player Bella is his latest victim, but he didn't expect to fall for her after a bet he made with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Good Old Days**

Maybe I was blind, maybe he was blind, or maybe we were both too stupid to see what we had in front of us. Either way, it was an opportunity missed - and years later, I still can't forget him.

Rewind to High School, the day I first saw him. He was standing there, leaning his sculpted body against the lockers, talking to his boys. I stood there for a minute or two, ignoring my friends and taking in the view of him. The way he smiled, his smouldering brown eyes, his tousled, unruly brown hair.. I got a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"What are you staring at Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Her eyes traced where mines were going.

"Looks like Bella has the hots for Cullen" Alice giggled.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"A good girl and bad boy love story. Ha! Classic." Rosalie noted.

Edward Cullen has quite a reputation with girls in our school and when you are basically drowning in a pool of hormonal teenagers, there's no escaping the sexual tension and lustful ways people think, so if given a chance, they would jump on it, especially with Edward.

"Let's get his attention then shall we?" Alice said

My eyes widened and I looked at her with a desperate 'hell to the no' face, but before I could even open my mouth, she was already dancing her small self towards him. Alice and Edward are friends, but I have never got to see him before until now. Oh come on, I go to a school where there are so many people that it becomes impossible to know everyone. Alice and Edward have classes together so it was easy for them to get talking, this is how I know about his reputation.

"Hey there's my favourite girl" Edward smirked as he leaned in to hug her.

"And there's my English buddy!" Alice laughed.

"Don't tell me you want to copy my homework again" Edward groaned

"Actually no, I've already done it!" She proudly exclaimed

"Shocker" Edward chuckled and then his eyes landed on mines and I felt my heart speeding up. I quickly looked down at the floor, but that wouldn't hide my face turning red.

"Hey," Edward said in his velvety smooth voice.

I gulped. Oh god why am I acting like this. "Hey," I said sheepishly. His eyes were still locked onto my face.

"Edward, this is Bella and this is Rosalie" Alice introduced us.

Edward gave Rosalie a nod to acknowledge her but before he could say anything he got interrupted by his friend who pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Rosalie.

"And I am Emmett" He picked up Rosalie's hand and kissed it. Rosalie quickly snatched back her hand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Rosalie screamed. Emmett's smug face quickly disappeared.

"Oh so you like to play hard to get. I see how it is." Emmett smirked.

"Ugh, I am walking away now" Rosalie said "see you guys later" she perfectly flipped her long curly blonde hair back over her shoulder and walked away in all her glory.

"I won't stop trying!" Emmett shouted after her.

"Dude," Edward placed his hand on Emmett's chest "now what do you think a girl like that would want with a guy like you?" Edward joked.

"just watch man, she will be mine"

"In your dreams bud"

Emmett rolled his eyes "gosh he's such a dick isn't he Bella?"

"Uh-I-um" I pursed my lips.

"Me and Bella have actually just met," Edward said as he placed his arms around me

"Well she won't have to wait long to see what a douche you are" Emmett winked at me

All of a sudden I felt a jolt of electricity rushing around my body when Edward angled his head to whisper into my ear "go on Bella, tell him how kind I am." I was finding it very hard to stand.

I looked at him and he looked at me. Our faces only cm's apart. I caught him glancing at my lips for a quick second before he regained his eye contact with me.

"Jheez what is going on here!" Alice snickered

"Yeah I can feel the sexual tension between them from here" Emmett agreed

All too soon me and Edward both awkwardly released our gazes from each other and stood apart

"Shut up dude" Edward lightly punched Emmett's chest

"Hey by the way, are we still going to that concert you were ranting about earlier?" Emmett asked.

"What concert?" Alice questioned in curiosity

"Oh this band called The Neighbourhood" Edward mentioned

"Shut up. I love The Neighbourhood!" I squealed

Edward smiled at me "okay then name five songs from their album I Love You" he quizzed

I smirked "Are you testing me Cullen?"

"Yes. I've got to separate the fake fans who know them only for Sweater Weather from the real ones"

I squinted my eyes "did you just call me a fake fan?"

"It depends, can you name the five songs?" He stepped closer to me.

I done a fake 'getting ready' cough "Wires, Afraid, How, Alleyways, A Little Death" I said confidently

"Wrong"

"What?"

"Wires was in their I'm Sorry ep"

"Still counts as one of their songs" I shrugged

"Fake fan" he winked at me

"Okay so if I am a fake fan tell me why I have brought tickets to their show" I challenged

"So have I, but at least I know which songs are in which album" he teased

"Okay then, tell me who plays the bass guitar in the band" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"Zach" He quickly said

"Wrong" I mimicked him

"What are you talking about, it is Zach"

"I said bass guitar not guitar, in that case, it's Mikey" I sniggered. He looked back at me with his crooked smile. "And you call me the fake fan. Who doesn't know the names of the people in the band they love?" I pulled out my tongue.

"Boy you just got owned" Emmett patted Edward on his back

"Nice save Bella," The way he said my name made that butterfly feeling in my stomach return.

And just like that, the bell went indicating the next lesson. Edward got his bag from the floor "See you around" He winked at me before he left.

Alice made sure he was out of site before she screamed "OH MY GOD HE LIKES YOU!"

"SHHH Alice calm down" I put my finger on her lips

"You know prom is soon right?" She reminded me

"It's not like I am going to prom anyway" I said

"Hmm we'll see about that" She grimaced.

"I know that look"

"What look?" She giggled

"The look that you are up to something"

"I'm not up to anything" she lied

"sure" I squinted my eyes at her

"Time for class" she sang

And just like that, this is how the journey of my relationship with Edward began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Maybe**

I was flicking through our old photos now, reminiscing the old days. I looked youthful, happy, full of life. I looked at myself in the mirror and realised how old I have gotten. A few strands of noticeable grey hair, a few wrinkles here and there, bags under my eyes after a few nights of crying. Remembering how it used to feel to touch him - to love him. I glanced over a few more photos until I reached the photo of us. My hand traced the photos of us at The Neighbourhood concert and then a wave of memories flashed up on me.

"Oh my god I cannot believe this is happening!" I screamed

"You best believe it fake fan" Edward laughed

"You two are so pumped, I am just excited for a night out" Emmett said

"And I want to get as far away from you as possible" Rosalie scoffed

"Oh come on babe don't be like that" Emmett grimaced

"I have every right to be after you promised you would stop annoying me if I go on this date with you" Rosalie rolled her eyes

Suddenly Emmett picked up Rosalie bridal style and shouted "quick Edward take a photo I want to remember this forever!"

Rosalie just screamed for Emmett to put her down and I couldn't stop laughing. Edward quickly whipped out his phone and took a photo of them. When Emmett finally put down Rosalie, she gave him the silent treatment.

"Hey Emmett, if you don't mind, could you take a photo of me and Bella?" Edward asked

"Sure thing bud"

Edward passed his phone to Emmett and put his arm around my waist and my body instantly reacted to his touch. I gasped a little and looked at him and he done his infamous crooked smile at me.

"Done!"

"Wait we weren't ready!" Edward said

"Too bad, I need to cheer up my princess" Emmett said as he took a glance at Rosalie who was still staring him down with her arms crossed.

Emmett passed the phone back to Edward and Edward looked and the photo with a smile on his face "well aren't we just cute" he showed me the photo of us looking at each other. My face turned bright red "yeah, um, very cute" I gulped.

We waited in line for two hours until we were let in. We all had standing tickets so that only meant sweating bodies touching each other in close proximity and Edward made sure he took advantage of that. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This way, I won't lose you" He whispered in my ear.

Despite the continuous flirting between me and Edward, he never seemed to ever ask me on a date and I certainly didn't have the confidence to ask him, so I just stayed quiet. There was no denying that our chemistry was out of this world. It was as if the universe wanted us to find each other. Everyone always said it. They saw our chemistry as something you would see in the movies, only it was real life.

A tear drop fell onto the photograph of us. That concert was one of the best nights of my life. It was perfect. He was perfect.

I then flicked to the next page and realised it was our prom photos. I tang of sadness hit my heart.

Alice tried to get Edward to ask me to prom. She tried for months, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He wouldn't admit that he liked me more than a friend even though he would do things that appeared to be more than just friends. I came to the conclusion that he wasn't ready for a relationship because he still had so many other girls after him and he wouldn't dream of giving up that attention just for one girl, but Alice thought otherwise. She told me he was scared to be with me. She told me that the chemistry we had was so strong that he got scared of it. He has never felt something so deep before and it made him afraid that if he started off young with me, he would lose me later in life.

Instead he asked out another girl, Lauren, to prom. Yes it hurt. Especially after I told him I didn't have a date. That was the biggest hint for him to ask me, but he didn't. He just laughed it off awkwardly. At this point, I liked him. A lot. And it made my heart hurt when I saw him with Lauren at prom. He completely ignored me, so I just ignored him. Things were looking up for Emmett and Rosalie though, they were actually getting along and dancing to the crappy club music. Alice had a new guy too, Jasper.

The whole of prom I just stayed with the no-date crew and had my fun dancing with them, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling of anger and jealousy knowing Edward and Lauren would probably be hooking up after. It hurt like a bitch.

Luckily, prom wasn't the last I saw of my friends. We actually all ended up going to the same sixth form college together. This was when a roller coaster of emotions happened between me and Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reconnecting

It had been months since me and Edward last talked. After prom I was so angry and upset with him going with Lauren that I stopped talking to him. He never once asked me why and that showed me he didn't care and that just made me even more confused and hurt. He was pushing me away, and I was pushing him away, that was until one day Alice called me.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked

"Yeah I think I am, why?"

"Well I need a girls night" she admitted

Alice and Jasper really hit it off at prom and they have been together for some time now, but recently even their relationship is fading away since Jasper has moved to another college in another city. Alice, being her clingy self, can't handle that long distance thing very well.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked

"Bowling?"

"I'm down for that" I replied

"Cool be there at eight sharp! I'm going to call Rosalie now, see if she wants to come"

"I don't think Rosalie can make it" I giggled

"And why is that?"

"Because she's going to Emmett's house for you know what tonight"

"Oh my god them two cannot get a room" Alice chuckled

The least unexpected couple is now the most PDA couple. Emmett and Rosalie do have their ups and downs, but that is what makes their relationship exciting and that only leads to more excitement in bed, according to Rosalie.

"Looks like it's just us two" I said

"You bet!"

I was on the bus en route to the Bowling place when Alice called me again

"Bella you will not believe who is here" she whispered on her phone

I didn't have to guess much to realise it was Edward as I have been continuously venting about to Alice for the past couple of months.

"Are you serious right now Alice." My heart rate was increasing and I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

"Dead serious." She replied

"You know it has been months since we last talked to each after the whole prom thing"

"Well maybe it's time for you to rekindle the fire you both ignited in each other"

"Alice I can't do this"

"Bella Swan, you cannot back out on me now. This is your chance to finally talk to him again. You have been speaking about him to me for months now and it's clear you still have feelings for him so suck it up and be a strong woman and get your ass here right now." Alice exclaimed

She was right. All I ever seem to talk about now is how Edward made me feel. I went on a couple of dates with other guys, but none of them made me feel the way Edward did and with that mindset I put the past behind me and went bowling.

"You made it!" Alice hugged me

"I'm here" I said sheepishly as I looked around the room and finally saw him, I took in a deep breath.

"Let's do this" Alice winked

"Yeah" I sighed

She grabbed my arm and after a while of spying on Edward and his friends, waiting for them to finish their game, he finally noticed me and when he did he greeted me with a wave and walked towards me and Alice. Oh god.

"Bella, Alice, long time no see" he said as he awkwardly smiled at u. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Yeah how have you been?" Alice asked

"Good. I mean college is a lot of work. It's hard to have some free time and socalise"

I stayed quiet and that didn't go unoticed. Edward's piercing eyes landed on mines and it felt as if someone just lit me on fire. It hurt like a god damn bitch. I felt so used by him. How can you flirt with someone for months, get their hopes up, make them fall for you and then drop them like that. I knew he was a player, but I didn't know he was a savage.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to have some fun!" Alice suggested in order to break the ice.

"That sounds good" Both me and Edward said at the same time. God that was so weird. We both looked at each other in surprise, but then I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor again and started playing with my hands.

"Yeah let's go" Edward coughed.

We decided to ditch bowling and go to the arcade instead which was located on the same floor.

"Okay this game is on you and Edward. Whoever wins gets to play against me" Alice concluded. I hated her for that. If forcefully playing air hockey in front of a guy I had or maybe still do have a crush on ends up with me failing so hard then Alice is going to get some words from me.

"She won't last one minute against me Alice, you won't have long to wait" Edward teased. I shot him a death stare and I was feeling playful so I decided to speak.

"Oh so we are back to the snide remarks again fake neighbourhood fan?" I grimanced

I small chuckel escaped his mouth and he looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes

"yes we are baby"

Did he just call me baby? Oh my god he did. HE DID. Okay Bella calm down. He's trying to distract you. Focus. Breathe.

We started the game and I started off strong with a 3 point lead, but then he started gaining on me and the game finished with Edward winning at 7 points and me at 5 points.

"Oh don't me sad fake fan, you can try again next time"

I rolled my eyes at him and handed the air hockey handle to Alice.

They played against each other and he won again. Of course he would, he is an athlete after all.

"Okay guys I think I should get going now, my other friends are leaving and I need a ride home" Edward proclaimed.

"Oh okay then, guess we'll see you in school" Alice said

"Yeah, you will," Edward winked at her.

"Bella," Edward started. He took a step forward towards me but that one step was a huge step as he was invading my personal space. He gave me that look boys do where they look up at you and give you this cute puppy dog eyes things. A small gasp escaped my lips when he smirked slightly. "I had fun today"

"Yeah me too," I breathed out.

He then got really close. Like really, really close. He brought his face closer to mine only to put his lips against my ears and gently whispered "we should do this again sometime"

He then looked back at my face to witness my reaction. My whole body froze from the intense rush of electricity between us. I knew he could feel it to, but I didn't want to give in so easily. If he wanted me back, he had to work for it. I raised my head slightly to give me more authority and straightened my posture. "I'll think about it" I said. He was a little taken aback from my response. It was neither a yes or a no, but it will keep him guessing what it means. He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows before saying "Friday, 7pm at the movie theatre, I will be waiting for you" and just like that, he walked away.

"I cannot believe the chemistry between you two!" Alice squealed. "It's intense."

"I know" I admitted "It really is..." I found myself smiling that night I went to sleep and it was safe to say, my feelings for him have grown for during this period of not having him, so maybe one date won't hurt. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

He stood me up. Here I was waiting like an idiot in the cold for him to show up and he never did. The hatred I had for him at that moment was unreal. He wouldn't even respond to my messages so after thirty minutes of waiting, I gave up and went home. All that time I spent to make myself look somewhat more presentable was wasted. I washed the makeup off my face, put on my sweat pants and a large shirt and put my hair in a bun. I was crying again. How many more times can this guy do this to me? I always found myself thinking he could change, but that the story of how you get played. You let yourself get played by caving into their manipulation and lying to yourself. When you realise that, then maybe it's time to move on.

 **Edward's POV**

Her soft brown hair, her piercing brown eyes, her rosy cheeks and lips, the first time I met Bella I was in awe at how a woman could be so beautiful. I've heard about her before, people used to talk about how gorgeous she is, how smart she is, how kind she is, but I never took it upon myself to seek her out and find her - it was a large school. Besides I was busy chatting up this girl called Tanya back then.

"I bet you Cullen won't be able to get with Swan" I overheard one of the boys chatting.

"Excuse me?" I strolled over towards them.

"You heard me" Micheal smirked

I slanted my head to the side "Is that a challenge?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"It's a bet" he hoffed "a bet you won't win."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's too smart to be seduced by you"

"Oh please, every girl wants me"

"Don't get too cocky Cullen" he warned "£80 for her to say she loves you"

"I'm in" we shook on it.

"You have six months"

"That's a bit generous"

"Trust me, you're going to need that time" Micheal chuckled

After weeks of talking to her - well actually flirting with her- it was time for The Neighbourhood concert and the moment I grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her towards me I felt something I have never felt with any girl before. A jolt of electricity travelled up my arms making me pull her even more closer to me. Her back was on my chest and her ass was pressed up against my, well you know. But unlike most girls, she ignored it and hat made me realise that it truely was going to be a challenge to get her to fall for me. I decided that for a girl like her, I needed to play the long game. I needed her to realise just how much she has fallen for me, so instead of opting for the easy decision of asking her to prom, I asked Lauren. I knew it would annoy her, but that was the plan. I wasn't going to lose this bet.

She didn't talk to me after that so that plan crumbled into pieces. At this point I was three months in and it seemed as if I would lose that £80, but then at bowling I caught my lucky break. When I saw her again, I wanted to apologise for the hurt I caused her, she looked distraught, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words 'i'm sorry' so I decided to charm her back, but instead, she was lowkey intoxicating me. Her beautiful smile, the way she would tuck her hair behind her ears, her lip biting... I was falling for her. And I hated that. I am Edward Cullen, I don't fall for girls, they fall for me, so imagine my immediate regret when I asked her out. I have never felt so much passion with someone this strong before and it scared me. I wasn't ready. I am young. I want to have fun. I want to live life before I settle down. Maybe losing this bet was for a good cause - I get to keep my sanity.

She was on my mind all the time and I couldn't shake her off. So I stood her up. I need to break free from what ever spell she had put on me. I was running away from my own feelings and I knew how much that would hurt her. I kept my distance from her so she wouldn't see me standing across the road with my black hoodie up on the night we were supposed to have our date. My body was screaming to go up to her, but my mind stopped me. I watch how frustrated she got and then how upset she seemed. My heart was yearning for her and I felt a drop of hot salty tears land on my cheek. Why the hell was I crying? I decided to quickly head back home but it only made things worse when I checked my phone and saw her message.

"Okay, so it seems like you have left me to freeze to death tonight. I don't want to hear any excuse from you, just leave me alone." My stomach began to twist. How can this girl have such an influence on me? It wasn't normal. After a minute of self loathing and thinking, I left my house again and tracked my way to her house. I couldn't stop this incredibly strong urge to see her, to apologise to her and to make it up to her. Her influence over me was powerful and I couldn't deny it anymore. I was falling for her and I was falling for her hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You're Impossible**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I finally arrived home and after warming myself up, I slid into my comfy shorts, a slightly over sized tshirt and put my hair in a bun. I needed to calm myself down after being utterly humiliated and taken advantage of by Edward, again. I whipped out my laptop and logged into my Netflix account and decided I needed to watch something funny to brighten my mood so I opted for '24 Jump Street'. Halfway through the movie I heard a knock at the door and being the only person in the house (since my parents work until late night), I had no choice but to open it. I was expecting to see my parents so imagine my shock when I saw a shivering Edward in nothing but a hoodie standing at my door.

"Bella," He breathed, a small smile crept up his lips.

I just stood there in shock. How did he know where I live? Has he been stalking me?

"Um, Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Gosh this is so awkward, I don't even know where to begin" He started

"How about telling me how you know where I live!"

"Alice," He simply replied

Of course. I gave out a huge sigh of relief as I realised I didn't have a creepy stalker.

"Is it okay if I can come in? I am so cold right now"

"No" I said

"Excuse me?" He furrowed his eyebrows and a pang of sadness entered his face

"I said no"

"And why is that"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you left me stranded in the cold for half an hour and not answering you phone for our date tonight" I exclaimed

"About that,"

"Save it Edward. I don't want to hear it." I began to close the door, but then he swiftly put his foot out and pushed the door back.

"Bella please, I owe you an explanation" He said quietly. "Please," He whispered.

Every cell in my body was screaming at me to slam the door in his face, but I knew it would eat me up not knowing what he would say if I closed the door. So I opened it.

"You have five minutes." I said as I opened the door for him to enter.

"Thank you," He said as he stepped into my house.

I lead him to the couch and we began talking again.

"So Cullen what made you flake on me"

He took in a deep breath "I don't know"

I raised an eyebrow at his response and he ran his fingers through his hair "maybe it's because I have never been in a proper relationship before and I got scared"

"Scared of what?" I said

"Scared of falling for you"

I took in a small and sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered quietly and I put my head down.

He placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my head only for me to meet his piercing eyes burning into my soul. The intense chemistry was rushing through us again.

"Nothing," he whispered as he stole a glance to my lips for a millisecond. "Bella Swan, you are beautiful, you are funny and smart and absolutely stunning and any man capable of your love is a lucky man indeed" he said with a slight smirk. "And I have never felt anything this strong with any girl I have ever been with" he admitted "so me ditching you on our date - which I truly apologise for - was just me being a total idiot. The truth is Bella, I can't get you out of my mind and.." He paused "I want you." He divulged.

We stared at each other for a good few seconds before my body took complete control of my actions and launched me towards Edward's lips. Edward steadied me by placing his hands on my waist and pushing me back so I would lay on the couch. Edward Cullen was on top of me, kissing me with such passion that I could see fireworks. I began to lightly tug at his hair before slowly drifting my hands towards his shirt. I wanted him. He then grabbed a hold of my hands and stopped kissing me and looked at me with such intensity that it made me groan. I tilted my head up for more but he pulled away.

"Bella no," He panted "We can't"

"What?" I breathed out heavily "what do you mean we can't"

"I don't want our first time to be like this" he whispered into my ear. He then moved his lips onto my neck where he pressed them up against my hot flesh. A small moan escaped from me. He got off from the top of me and helped me up too, both of us started smiling at each other like lunatics. This was way better than a stupid movie date.

"So what do you want it to be like then?" I said as I cuddled up against him. He put his arms around me and I rested my chin on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"You'll see baby," he said as he kissed my forehead.

And just like that, we became a thing. Not official, but just enjoying each other. Since Edward wasn't much of a relationship guy, we mutually agreed to not be classed as 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend'. We had the freedom of still talking to other people (but not hooking up with anyone else) and I have to admit, when I saw him talking to other girls at school I always managed to find myself in this enraged and jealous state, but that only made our nights together more passionate. He was effectively still playing me, but I didn't care. As long as I had him, I was content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Muddled Feelings**

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say, thank you for reading my fanfiction! I want to clarify that I am only continuing to write this story as I know many girls, including myself, have been subjected to falling for a player. Please leave reviews as I love to hear your opinions as they encourage me to write more! Enjoy!**_

 **Edward's POV**

"You have Swan wrapped around your finger Cullen," Micheal whispered into my ear as we entered our History lesson. "Has she said it yet?"

I pursed my lips, "no"

"Just to remind you, there's only two months left for her to say it," He smiled

"And she will" I said proudly

"Say what?" Emmett walked towards us.

Micheal all of a sudden got a mischievous look on his face "Oh nothing that big, just that Cullen promised me £80 if he gets Swan to say the words I love you to him"

That son of a -

"Edward. A word. Now" Emmett breathed angrily as he dragged me across the room to our seat. "What the bloody hell are you thinking!" He screamed.

I played it off cool "What do you mean?"

Emmett looked at me in disbeleif "You are so pathetic." Ouch, that stung a bit. "You are meaning to tell me, you have been stringing Bella along for a sake of a bet," he said in his quiet voice "and here I was thinking that maybe you have officialy found someone to love, how stupid of me, I should have known better" he shook his head.

"Hey, why are you getting so offended?" I started to lose my control a little.

"Because if you haven't seem to have noticed, I am dating Bella's best friend"

"You wouldn't" my heart skipped faster

He looked to the floor for a while and started debating "If Rosalie finds out I have been keeping this a secret from her, she will slaughter me." He noted.

"So you aren't going to tell anyone?" I relaxed a bit.

He took in a deep breath before he said "Edward you're like a brother to me. I won't rat you out, but the truth will always somehow be revealed." He warned. "And Bella is a beautiful girl that deserves far better than you"

Did that hurt? Yes, yes it did. He was right. Bella deserved far better than someone like me, someone who isn't ready to commit.

When she kissed me for the first time, I felt something that I have never felt with any other girl - an explosion of longing and desire. It felt pure. It felt real. And it was too much for me. That's why we aren't offical as a couple yet - I want her, but I am not ready for her.

 **Bella's POV**

Ever since word got out about me and Edward - news spreads fast - I have been getting all these jealous stares from girls that I don't even talk to or barely know. It's just funny how women are raised to treat each other as competitors for a mans affections.

It has been a few weeks since we shared our first kiss and as each day goes by, the more I am liking him. I just can't help but to think about him all the time. He was like a virus that has infected me and I can't get rid of him. I think about the way he smiles and how he gets these two small dimples on the side of his lips when he does. I think about his eyes, the way they glisten when they are exposed to the light. I think about his unrurly hair and how he has this habit of putting his hands through it. I think about the way he looks at me, the look of passion and intensity. I think about all the times he has touched me, held me, smiled at me and how each time he did, I felt butterflies. I liked him. A lot. Heck maybe I even loved him. Huh, love. The thought of loving Edward Cullen made a smile creep up my face.

"Earth to Bella!" Rosalie screamed

"What?" I blinked "Oh did I zone out again?" I chuckled

"Yes and let me guess you were thinking about Edward?" Rosalie laughed

"Of course she was! Look at her drooling!" Alice giggled

I quickly touched my mouth to wipe away any wetness, but there wasn't any. Alice and Rosalie started to laugh.

"I think Bella has fallen in love," Rosalie winked at Alice

I stayed quiet before my long pause was met with the shock of realisation from my friends "OH MY GOD YOU DO!" they screamed in unison.

"Maybe," I said sheepishly

"Oh my gosh this is amazing! Have you told each other yet?" Alice asked

I shook my head

"Ugh why is Edward so stupid! Why isn't he letting you two be official yet!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I've explained it before," I said.

"Yeah, but if a guy truly wants to be with you, he will at least make you official otherwise you're just another booty call darling" Rosalie revealed.

That got me thinking and it hurt me to think about it. Me and Edward still haven't done anything too frisky yet, so bootycall wouldn't be the right term. But, it still made me think. Was I being used by Edward as a distraction from something going on in his life? Or was I being stupid and letting him use me for his own benefit?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Reveal**

"Emmett is throwing a party and you are all invited!" Rosalie put forth

"Oh when is it?" Alice asked

"In three days, make sure you wear something hot" Rosalie winked.

"Oh please, when do I ever not wear something hot," Alice flipped her hair.

"Bella, this will be the perfect time for you to get some quality time with Edward!" Alice said.

"And also the perfect time to confess your love for him," Rosalie smiled

"Guys, let's not get too ahead of ourselves" I giggled.

Me and Edward have been talking a lot on text, but when we see each other in real life, it's like we don't exist to each other, it's weird. Rosalie and Alice were right, this party would be the perfect chance to finally have a face to face conversation with him.

Skip forward three days and I was looking at myself in the mirror in Emmett's bathroom. My makeup was a mess, my hair looked like a mess, my dress had spillage stains on it. I was just a complete mess. Drinking is torture and it didn't help for me to be crying whilst intoxicated locked in the bathroom with my friends banging on the door yelling at me to open it. I just wish I could erase the last thirty minutes out of my head.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Alice screamed as she held the wine bottle high in the air followed by cheering.

Edward was fairly drunk and he couldn't stop flirting with me and I loved the attention. He sneaked in a few sloppy, drunk kisses with me too, we were just having so much fun.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the place where everyone was gathered in a circle.

"Okay I am going to spin the bottle! It's my party!" A really intoxicated Emmett proclaimed as he grabbed the bottle from Alice's hands.

Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Micheal, the schools jackass.

"Micheal," Emmett started. "Truth or dare?" A devilish smile appeared on Micheal's face and he quickly dashed a look at Edward. Edward instantly tightened his grip around my waist.

"Truth," He said calmly

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Emmett grimaced.

Micheal chuckled slightly and his eyes met mine for a few seconds and I felt a low audible roar escape Edward's lips as he pushed me slightly behind him.

"I mean, it's a joint secret that I share with someone in this very room,"

A few oo's and ah's were heard from other people

Emmett looked at Edward in shock. What was going on? "Okay I change my question!" Emmett quickly shouted.

"But you already said a question and I want to answer it!" Micheal yelled.

"Yeah let him answer!" Someone I didn't know shouted back. "Yeah" Other people said in unison.

"What's happening?" I whispered in Edward's ear. He looked back at me in worry, I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Hey are you okay?" I said as I stroked his face and he leaned into my embrace. He kissed my forehead before saying "Bella I am so sorry for this. Please don't hate me." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him back slightly "What do you mean?" I said in a more concerned voice.

"As you all know Edward and Bella are a thing, but does anyone want to know why?" Micheal started "Edward do you care to explain"

"Just drop it Micheal" Edward pleaded.

"I think she has the right to know" Micheal smirked.

I looked at Edward in confusion "Bella I am so sorry," he whispered to me before walking towards Micheal. I heard Edward whisper something like "You told me I had six months" to Micheal.

"Well, I changed my mind! This is far more interesting" Micheal said.

"Bella," he started "You have every right to know what a jackass Edward has been towards you in the past few months and I am sorry that I have to be the one to break it to you" Micheal said as he raised my hand and kissed it. Edward just kept giving him death stares. I saw Alice move to my side and hold me.

"You see, me and Edward made a bet with each other a few months ago" Micheal stated. I heard a lot of gasps. I knew where this was going.

"Edward?" I whimpered. Hot, salty tears were starting to form in my eyes. He didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor.

"The bet was for you to say to Eddie boy here," Micheal said as he patted Edward's back and pushed him closer to me "that you love him" he paused for emphasis "and if he won, he would win £80" he announced

"Edward is this true?" I felt my voice go hoarse.

He gulped and met my eyes before shamefully admitting "yes" I gawked at him with my mouth wide. I didn't know what to say. I felt so betrayed. "Bella I-" Before he could say anything I ran past him and the huge crowd that was gathering around us. And this is how I found myself in Emmett's bathroom bawling my eyes out. The sheer embarrassment I felt. I could hear people laughing down stairs. Oh god why did I come here? I whipped my phone out and dialled for an uber to take me home. One was two minutes away. I just had to get past everyone, I didn't feel like talking. I took in a deep hard breath, opened the door and saw Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all standing there with shocked, worried faces.

"Please just, don't say anything. I am going home now. Thanks for the invite Emmett," I said as I swiftly moved past them. I opened to front door and slammed it behind me and waited for my uber to come, which it did. When I finally arrived home, I had only what I can describe as a panic attack. My first real heartbreak. It felt like a thousand daggers stabbing me at the same time. I felt worthless. If it's possible to experience every single negative emotion at the same time, this is what it would feel like. And I hated it. He used me. I should have known better. God I felt like a total idiot. That night I made a promise to myself to never fall for Edward Cullen ever again. Fool me one time, shame on you, fool me twice...


End file.
